User talk:Vhang
Please use the show preview button. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 21:43, 5 July 2007 (CEST) And plz add new comments at the bottom of tlk pages. thanks. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:36, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - Contagion Pressure Your vote is already a 5-5-5, so you can't really make it "better," but just to point out, the SoM Warder generates burning that can be used by the Contagion Necromancers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:44, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ZOMG NOOB User:Vhang/sig YOUR SIG GOES IN HERE! The put Vhang The Reaper ]] in the preferences thingy. Oh and you can't have more than 1 image in ur sig or everyone gets confused and starts putting PvX:SIG All over ur talk page-- The Assassin 16:44, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Testing 1.2.3. 16:57, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Vhang The Reaper Why do you fail?-- The Assassin 16:59, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Retest 1.2.3... Cool it works now thanks to preview =P Vhang The Reaper 17:00, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :Breaking a few rules with that signature. First of all, your signature must link to your userpage. Secondly, as cool as it looks, you're not allowed to use an unreadable font. "Your signature should clearly identify the user", as quoted from PvX:SIGN. Thirdly, you're not allowed to break the normal line spacing with your signature, as it disrupts the flow of the page. Your T is doing that. You could do something like this: :~~ Vhang • e :Or whatever you want to do. Peace. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:53, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::The font seems readable to me. Moreso than Grinch's sig, which doesn't even display properly in some browsers :P And it must link to either user page or talk, so he's fine there. I think he does need to upload the picture so it can redirect to his userpage though. Dejh 10:27, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::The font is not good for the reasons I stated above. No offense, but I doubt you can read and understand the Fantasy font, and even if you could, there are so many other people that can't. Grinch's signature is far more readable than this one, despite his use of funky characters, as they at least resemble normal characters. But uploading the pic Vhang wants and have it link to his userpage is a good idea. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:34, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::IDK, maybe it has to do with my monitor size, but the sig is really perfectly readable to me. And to be more specific, internet explorer does not display 75% of the charachters in Grinch's sig. Yes, yes I know, get firefox and whatnot, but it still remains a fact. Dejh 10:38, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::How is it perfectly readable, it's practically sheet music. Oh yeah, and get firefox ^^ - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:45, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::You should see my handwriting O.o Idk, it just looks fine to me. And I can read music, but I don't think that's why it's readable :P Dejh 10:49, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::O is it not readable? It looks perfectly fine to me, but it may be the size of my screen, my screen is pretty big and everything fits the rules as i see it on my screen, except that it doesnt link to my page now for some reason which i had it originally set up to do. Ill see if i can fix it up any and tell me how it looks then I'll continue to use this current one till i can update it tho. Ill try right now if i can. Vhang The Reaper 13:45, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::This is a reply to my previous message cause i just got a new idea, to solve problems, and i REALLY like the fantasy font, perhaps inlcluding the name in normal font afterwards such as this? Vhang The Reaper::: or is it too much? personally it looks much better originally and i could read it just fine, maybe we should ask how many people can read it? if most people can read it it may be best to use the original. As long as link are added of course. He's the orignal until we come to a solution (have to sign my comment some how)O and after i previewed, the ling to my userpage magically started to work again lol go figure Vhang The Reaper 14:12, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :I'm not sure if that's too long, but your T is still breaking the normal line spacing. I suggest you just call yourself Vhang. Also, what are you seeing when you sign? I'm seeing music, not identifiable letters, thus I cannot read your name. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:59, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Its perfectly legible to me...it looks just like I typed Vhang The Reaper for me. I can switch to Vhang if people would prefer me to do that. Or If the T is a problem i can switch it to Reaper Vhang and completely get rid of T's. Up to you guys, lol sry again about sig gotta sign somehow Vhang The Reaper 13:51, 18 March 2008 (EDT) This: Is what I'm seeing. That's obviously not legible letters. Funky fonts are cool, but they have to be readable. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:01, 19 March 2008 (EDT) xD xD, it could be legible is my name was Mr. D# =P. But idk it is absolutely 100% legible on my screen i'll change it up and see what i can do to help u guys out. To save you misery I'll just sign it with typing lol. Vhang. March 19,2008 11:04 AM. Ok.....this is getting slightly annoying, i fixed every problem stated, but with the fixing of one arises another!!! I got a signature im proud of now...except the link to my user page wont work. I've tried practically every thing. I can even get it to link to other peoples user pages, and pages that don't exist. But whenever i enter Vhang as the user it links to, there is no link any1 wanna help, this is what ive got to deal with so far. Zomg i put it up there now and it works, but the text below it is purple. xD any1 know how i can fix this lol, i fail at HTML for now, im taking a computer class on it next school year so until then im kinda hopeless lol. AND OMG now my talk link isnt working. IS that because im posting it on the talk page that i can't use it, cause it owkrs on my userpage and my user link doesn't work there.. Again with the purple topics below this tho xD Vhang The Reaper (talk · ) :I think you need another tag. The current one only closes the font type tag, and not the color one. At least I think that's what's wrong, I don't have much experience with wikicode. Dejh 15:39, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yep thats what the problem was, ty and i fixed the problem now. Ill set the new one as my current sig as it seems theres no complaints to it yet. And if u can't read New Times Roman, then u need a new browser cause what ur reading atm is New Times Roman. lol. Vhang The Reaper (talk · ) Ok here we go i updated it so this was current. This is my official test. lol Vhang The Reaper (talk · ) 16:05, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :OMG help I can't read it Q_Q I'm curious about how it made musical notes before for snow white tan, partially because it showed up for me, but more because I wonder why there is even a way to type musical notes O.o I can imagine, "I'm sorry if my english is poor, I'm a native speaker of music." Dejh 16:07, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Having info about urself is epic When someone with top100 experience u have 2 post more info, else we dunno if u fail or win, or just bspike >.<. moo Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:08, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Shove Spike I'm member of PALS, I just saw your comments on Shove spike being Archived. It was hilarious dude! ^^ Shove spike wins... you just got a be good at it, like everything. Shouldnt be archived imo, every team still freaks out when they see 3 Mo/As and a war, no matter what you are running. That build is devastating if run correctly. [[User:Joans34|'Joan']] ''%'' 10:26, 10 February 2009 (EST) :If only super-pro teams can run shovespike gud enough to beat meta teams more, then why not run meta teams and own even harder -_- [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:37, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::"If only pro blood spikers can farm champ points, why not run meta builds and farm champ points even harder?" Owait. - (talk) 11:41, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::only difference is, meta builds > shovespike, whereas bloodspike is perfectly gud for meta farming [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:13, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::lol, thanks for the laugh muffins...metabuilds > shovespike? what rank is Goth? pretty sure recruiting from RA and being on upper 10% of ladder consistently makes it more viable than most of the meta builds in guild wars... pc OUT!!! Vhang The Reaper (talk · ) 18:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yep, leech sig kills shove [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Shovespike Hey, I'm Blessing From Below. We did some gothway yesterday and played with some new map manipulation. I was hoping sometime in game i get a chance to talk to you about something else that may be interesting for the W/A, though id rather not post it publicly ;) Anyway, ill see you in-game sometime One Who Brings Soot 12:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC)